starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Reclamation of Aiur
|prev=Battle of Korhal (Second Great War) |conc= |next=Fall of Shakuras/Battle of Korhal (End War) |image=GoldenArmada SC2-LotV-R Cine1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Aiur |result=Amon victory *Daelaam forced to retreat *Khala corrupted; Golden Armada falls under Amon's control *Zeratul dead *Start of the End War |battles= |side1= Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Executor Selendis (early) Dark Prelate Zeratul† |commanders2= Amon Executor Selendis (later; possessed) |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=Golden Armada Nerazim |forces2=Feral zerg/Amon Brood Hybrids Corrupted Templar (later) |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= *Zeratul |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The 'Reclamation of Aiur'2015-10-16, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void — Первая миссия. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-19 was the opening battle of the End War. Intended as the reclamation of the lost protoss homeworld, it ended in failure and instead led to a much larger conflict. Background Aiur was lost to the zerg during the Great War,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and was abandoned by the Khalai in the opening stages of the Brood War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The protoss would return to Aiur during at least one instance,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives and in 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. protoss survivors made their way to Shakuras through warp gate.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Nonetheless, Aiur remained under the control of the Queen of Blades.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Aiur. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Golden Armada was created in response at the behest of Hierarch Artanis, its express purpose being to one day reclaim the lost protoss homeworld.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 After Kerrigan's de-infestation in the Second Great War, a unit was sent to Aiur's moon of Saalok, to make preparations for the liberation of the planet. The team was wiped out, but not before they alerted the protoss that the zerg were under control. The fleet was pulled back.Dayton, Cameron. "Cold Symmetry." (March 7, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. Cold Symmetry Accessed 2013-03-07. At the conclusion of the Second Great War, as Kerrigan led the zerg away from the Koprulu sector, the Daelaam were faced with the opportunity to reclaim Aiur.2015-06-22, E3 2015 – PCGamer StarCraft II: Whispers of Oblivion Prologue Missions Announced. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-24 Artanis took the Golden Armada under his command2014-11-11, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void – Characters. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 and led it to Aiur, as reclaiming it was the only common interest possessed by both the Khalai and Nerazim. In doing so, he hoped that a new protoss civilization could be created from the rubble of the old. Though Matriarch Vorazun could not commit the entire might of the Nerazim to the operation, she sent a force to aid the Golden Armada in the reclamation.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13.. By this stage, the zerg on Aiur were no longer under Kerrigan's control. Course of the Battle In the opening stages of the invasion, at least one khundelar unit was sent to Aiur's surface.(September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). This unit was led by Kaldalis.2015-10-22, StarCraft. Twitter, accessed on 2015-10-26 Immediately, this unit came under attack by the zerg, and was almost wiped out. However, they held out long enough for a beachhead to be established via pylon, as scores of zealots were teleported to the planet's surface,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). YouTube. Cinematic: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void opening (in English). 2015-09-13. thanks to the actions of a probe, Probius.Blizzard Entertainment. 2017-03-03. Probius: Curious Probe. Battle.Net. Accessed 2017-03-04. Many had lost their lives, but the Armada now had a foothold. As more Templar stood ready to be deployed to the surface, dark prelate Zeratul made his presence known, informing Artanis of the looming threat of Amon, and requesting that the invasion be halted. Selendis refused to listen, and Artanis, while more cordial, stated that too many lives had been spent for them to turn back now. As such, more Templar were deployed outside the ruined city of Kherrisan, where they would reactivate the city's warp conduits. Once this was achieved, the warp conduits would allow the protoss to move across the surface of Aiur with impunity. The protoss progressed against the feral zerg inhabiting the ruins. However, they came across a brood that was showing signs of coordination. The unseen was soon revealed as hybrid reavers, though they too were destroyed by the Firstborn. With the warp conduits secured, Artanis turned control of the invasion over to Selendis, while he discussed matters with Zeratul further. Zeratul told Artanis that they needed to recover the Keystone, as it was the key to defeating Amon. To this end, Artanis asked Zeratul to travel to the Terran Dominion world of Korhal and acquire the Keystone. The Khala Corrupted Before Zeratul could depart, however, Amon made his presence known, corrupting the Khala and enslaving the Templar. Only the Nerazim were spared of the corruption due to being disconnected from the Khala. Zeratul managed to free Artanis by severing his nerve cords, though the dark prelate was fatally wounded in the process. Before he died, Zeratul told Artanis that the Keystone would lead to the Xel'naga. The reclamation of Aiur having failed, Artanis had no choice but to retreat. He worked to save as many Templar as he could, including the phase-smith Karax, before heading to the Spear of Adun. With Karax's aid, Artanis and his followers reactivated the ancient ship and escaped the planet. Shortly afterwards Amon unleashed legions of hybrids in a galactic assault bringing about the End War. Trivia *According to Heroes of the Storm, the probe that deployed the pylon during the initial planetfall of the khundelar unit was named Probius.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 References Category:End War Battles